1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric signal transmission device employing a ferromagnetic amorphous ribbon, and especially to electric signal transmission elements and system, and an electroacoustic signal conversion system (electroacoustic transducer) using ferromagnetic amorphous ribbons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For electric signal transmission, an electric wire, a coaxial cable, a waveguide, etc. are usually used and, in the case where it is desired to make the propagation velocity lower than the velocity of light, it is considered to use such a method of employing a medium whose electromagnetic property is different from a good electric conductor, or a composit system composed of such a medium and conductors, as the transmission medium. In some known devices of this kind, an electrical signal is converted into a sound wave to utilize its propagation characteristics, or the propagation characteristic of a surface wave. There are IC devices such that a strip line is provided in a dielectric insulating medium, especially an electronic material such as dielectrics or semiconductors are used as the substrate. Further, there is also used such a transmission device of the type in which an acoustic signal converted from an electric signal is transmitted through a glass fiber, quartz fiber, or nonmagnetic or magnetic metal wire. In these transmission devices, the propagation time is dependent upon the size of the signal propagation media and in order to obtain an adequate delay time for a particular purpose, taps are provided on the propagation path at several position, a signal detecting position is selected by means of a sliding shoe, or a small-sized computer is used.
With such conventional electric signal transmission devices adjustment of the propagation time cannot be accomplished smoothly, and much skill and high accuracy are required in the assembling of their structures. Accordingly, the prior are devices have defects such as expensiveness, dispersion in characteristics of many parts introduced during the fabrication, lack in stability of the characteristics, etc. To avoid such disadvantages, the use of a computer is considered as mentioned above.